The major objective of shoe is to protect the foot during walking and to make the foot comfortable. More recently, the shoe is designedly suitable for various purposes besides having an esthetically desirable appearance. Various shoes that equip with various specific functions are gradually developed. For example, a step-counting shoe can count steps of walking; a light-emitting shoe can show a blinker light; an air cushion shoe can provide the shock-absorbing function; and an anion shoe that deodorizes and sterilizes is even invented.
However, these specific shoes must be provided with power-supplying units in order to implement their specific functions. These conventional power-supplying units mostly are composed of batteries. But, every battery has its own lifetime. When its electric power is exhausted, this battery must be replaced with a new one so as to maintain normal working of electric device.
Moreover, every battery such as dry battery, mercury battery, or lithium battery is harmful to the ecosystem of the earth. Therefore, the environmental groups always appeal to people for reducing usage amounts of batteries. The major drawback of the conventional shoes with specific functions apparently consists in that they cannot work without batteries.
In view of the aforementioned conventional deficiency, the present inventor makes a diligent study to provide the consumer with an electricity-producing shoe capable of producing electric power by use of gravity drop formed naturally during stepping motion of walking in accordance with the motive of the present invention.